Bad Influence
'"Bad Influence" '''is the fourth single from P!nk's fifth studio album, ''Funhouse. The single was released on May 8, 2009 in Australia, however, it was not released as a single in Europe until March 2010. The track was certified Gold in Australia. It peaked at #6 on the Australian Singles Chart, as well at #56 on their Year-End chart. Background and composition "Bad Influence" was written by P!nk, with Billy Mann, Butch Walker, Robin Mortensen Lynch, and Niklas Olovson, while production was handled by Machopsycho and Billy Mann. In regards to the song, P!nk stated, "I’m with the Hindus on that one—pleasure for pleasure’s sake is not a guilty sin."The official P!nk forums - New Article - All About Funhouse *Must Read* Anna Creeche from Blogcritics wrote that the line "I'm the instigator of underwear showing up here and there" is her favorite line from the entire album.Music Review: P!nk – Funhouse | Blogcritics Critical reception Allmusic's editor Stephen Thomas Erlewine picked the song as one of the best of the album and wrote a very positive review, stating that "the snotty stance is second nature to her, so maybe that's why Funhouse only really clicks when P!nk abandons any pretense of mourning her relationship and just cuts loose with galumphing rhythms and schoolyard taunts, the kind that fuel 'Bad Influence' and make it instantly indelible." Joan Anderman from The Boston Globe agreed, writing: "It is a signature track, a fully cranked, reggae-flecked party tune celebrating the singer's, um, leadership skills." For Reed Fischer of The Village Voice, in the song P!nk echoes Gwen Stefani. Lucy Davies from BBC Music described it as "her L.O.V.E.-style getting-on-down-with-the-girls anthem." Anna Creech from Blogcritics commented about the lyrics, stating: "P!nk is, in many ways, fearless in her lyrics. Bristling at any perceived weakness while exposing her vulnerable side, she is "keeping it real" while also maintaining a healthy sense of humor." Writing for The A.V. Club, Andy Battaglia gave the song a negative review, commenting: "It represents the worst of the album, with a pleased-as-punch inventory of P!nk's own rebelliousness and a circus-like sound that claims to have some explanation for what it means to be 'the instigator of underwear.'" Spencer D. from IGN criticized the song, writing that "Tracks like 'Bad Influence' have her sounding an awful lot like late 1990's PacNorWest Alt Rock darlings Harvey Danger, at least in terms of her cadence and vocal buoyancy." Promotion The song was chosen as the album's fourth single following its use in an Optus advertisement, promoting her Funhouse Tour. The track was also played frequently on Channel Pink on Channel V Australia, as well as becoming the theme for the Volkswagen Polo commercials in Europe. Live performances "Bad Influence" was included in the setlist of the Funhouse Tour. A live performance was included on both the CD and DVD releases of ''Funhouse Tour: Live in Australia''. Track listing #"Bad Influence" - 3:35 #"Please Don't Leave Me" (Digital Dog Radio Edit) - 3:43 Lyrics Chart performance The song was the most added song to the radio in Australia in its first week of release. On the ARIA Singles Chart, the song peaked at number 6, and has been certified Gold, selling over 35,000 copies. On the Australian Airplay Chart, the song became P!nk's 4th consecutive #1 song on the chart, and 4th from the album. In New Zealand, "Bad Influence" debuted at number thirty three on May 18, 2009, rising to number twenty seven the following week. It has so far peaked at number twelve. It entered the UK charts at #161 on 18 October 2009 because of the advert, peaked at #123. "Bad Influence" entered the German Singles Chart at #26 in April 2010. Charts and certifications Charts End of year chart Certifications Category:Songs Category:Songs from Funhouse Category:Singles Category:Singles from Funhouse Category:Songs from Greatest Hits... So Far!!!